


ripples in the water

by remi_wolf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Breaking and Entering, Death Threats, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gun Violence, Hacker Gavin Free, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: All Gavin wanted to do was help with the heist in the morning. After an argument with Michael, he tries to make his contributions to the heists more obvious, even if he's usually on the sidelines as the eyes in the sky. Hacking into security cameras and providing blueprints clearly wasn't enough anymore, so a more involved approach is necessary this time: breaking into the Corpirate's corporate office to hard-wire bugs into the lines. Unfortunately, nothing is ever as easy as planned in the beginning.Whumptober 2020 No. 3: "My Way or the Highway" Prompt: Held at gunpoint.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions, Remi's Whumptober Collection for 2020, Whumptober 2020





	ripples in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Another day of Whumptober. All pain, no happiness to be had here. And, also, if I'm being honest, I haven't really been a part of this fandom for _years_. The characterization is really based off of old fics I read, like, three? years ago? Something like that. Retro FAHC, I suppose. Hopefully you enjoy it, regardless. Ambiguous ending, ambiguous relationships.

He was the analyst, the hacker. He wasn’t supposed to be out here at all, staring down at the water and the warped reflection underneath him. How he had gotten here, he didn’t even know, but there wasn’t much he could do. He could just sit here and watch as his golden sunglasses fell off his face and sank into the water, briefly interrupting the view of the man behind with the gun to his head. How had things gone so wrong over the last day to force him here?

All he had wanted to do was get set up for the next heist. Geoff had the idea of breaking into the Corpirate’s headquarters to pull some high-quality forgeries out, simply to prove that they could, and so Gavin needed to make sure that he had eyes on the inside to ensure everything went smoothly. That didn’t require that much, really. He hadn’t wanted to do anything too major. He could figure something out. A splice into the actual wiring would be best, and more permanent, but that meant that he’d have to break into the office building himself to get to the main feeds. 

And that meant breaking into the Corpirate’s own office suite that he hid his criminal workings behind. 

Obviously that was where the problems started. Floor plans and blueprints were easy enough to track down. Gavin found them without any sort of issue, but what was far more difficult was instead sneaking out of the apartment quick enough that Geoff or Jack didn’t notice. Or Ryan. Ryan catching him would be terrifying. 

But he knew the hidden corners of the Penthouse, and the fire staircase that everyone had forgotten about, and before it got very dark at all. He could sneak in and then out easily enough. He could manage that. So, really, that problem was solved easily enough.

The next problem, of getting into the office and into the appropriate closets, would be somewhat more difficult. However, that proved to be little trouble, too. The office wasn’t too far, not really, and Gavin had slipped inside before he truly realized and thought about what he was doing. What was he doing? He was in the middle of the mafia’s corporate front, trying to track down the one utility closet that would give him eyes on the entire building. He’d be able to help them better that way. And he’d be able to keep those eyes more easily than if he simply tried to hack into the system. It would be fine. He’d be able to manage it. 

“Just going to...yep, right here. This is fine.” Gavin took a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder before he began cutting into one of the pipes along the wall. It was fine. This was fine. He didn’t hear footsteps outside the door. He didn’t hear voices asking about the security alarm. He was perfectly safe in this little tiny closet that was entirely safe. 

Of course, that quiet little delusion shattered as he jumped six feet in the air when the door opened. 

“Found the rat!”

“Oy! I’m not a rat!” Gavin couldn’t help the noise of indignation as he looked at the man before realizing what happened, and he quickly picked up his bag, already trying to run. He managed to duck under the arms of the first goon in front of him, the one that raised the alarm, but the next three managed to catch him by literally jumping onto his back, forcing him to the ground as he wrapped around his bag. He couldn’t let it end up getting hurt, but it didn’t do much to help as it was ripped away from his arms. Alright. Alright, he was...he was fine. This was fine. 

He wasn’t fine. 

He took a shaking breath past the gag, even if the way his arms were so tightly bound behind his back kept him from breathing easily. Honestly between the gag and the bindings on his limbs, he didn’t know how he was expected to breathe. Honestly, he didn’t know if he even was expected to breathe. All he knew was that he was entirely blind and in the back of a car, driving all over the city as the people in the front of the car tried to figure out what to do with him. 

“Yes, sir.”

Gavin took a deep breath, falling quiet as he tried to overhear the conversation. He needed to hear what was going to happen. 

“Yes, sir. I understand that there’s—”

“Yes, sir. What do you want done with this rat?”

Gavin leaned forward, trying to strain his ears to hear, trying to manage to hear  _ something _ as they spoke. He doubted that he’d be able to manage it at all, but he really desperately wanted to know what was going to happen, especially considering he didn’t even know if the others knew that he was gone yet or not. Hopefully someone would realize. Would Michael even care? Michael would notice. Ryan might as well, but that didn’t mean that they’d realize anything was wrong with him. 

“You’re certain?” There was a quiet pause before Gavin heard a hum. “Yes, sir. Of course. We’ll have it taken care of within the hour.”

Gavin frowned as he leaned back in the chair. How was he going to figure out this? How was he going to get free in an hour? They could all withstand torture, and they weren’t even bothering to do that. Either they didn’t know who he was, or they simply didn’t care enough to try and get any information on the crew from him. He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse, to be honest.

“Where we going?”

“Out to the pier. Boss thinks it’s going to be a decent statement. Everyone’s probably going to know what happened to him, and if not, then it’ll put a bit of fear into the city before we make our next move.”

“Right, yeah, the Mayor job.”

“Yep. Boss thinks that it’s a pretty good stroke of fortune for us. Like a good luck charm, I suppose.”

“Hey, think we should take his foot? Like a rabbit’s foot, or something?”

Gavin couldn’t help the squeak as he pressed back against the cheap vinyl seats of the car, curling up as much as his lanky limbs would allow him. 

“Dude, seriously? That’s fucking dark as shit, bro.”

“Hey, it was a joke, alright? Look how scared that rate is.”

Gavin took a shaking breath. At least he wasn’t going to have to deal with losing his  _ fucking foot _ on top of everything else. He’d be fine. He’d be totally fine.

And that brought him to the pier, staring down at the water. What an idiot he had been. He couldn’t believe just how ridiculous he had ever been to try and think that he could manage to help the crew like this. He should have just stayed put. Stayed in the penthouse, where he was safe and that sort of thing, but no. He hadn’t done that. 

The water smelled awful. A strange mix of fish and salt and motor oil left from boats and yachts that weren’t kept in nearly as nice of condition as they appeared on the surface, and Gavin could hear the squeaking of the wood underneath his knees and the man’s feet behind him. 

“Going to tell us who you’re working for?”

Oh, there was the interrogation. Pretty useless interrogation technique, to be honest, considering Gavin knew that he was dead anyways. Did he remember to update his will after buying that new Xbox? He should have. Hopefully they’d be reasonable about it. And really, he was more concerned about the small knick knacks that he wanted to get sent over to England and Dan. If they even knew where Dan was at this point. He couldn’t remember the last time the two of them had actually known each other’s addresses, even if they met up on occasion. 

“I wasn’t working for anyone,” Gavin finally murmured, eyes falling shut as he thought about everything and thought about all of his stupid, idiotic mistakes. He should have just remote hacked into the system. Not hard-wired into it. Or he should have been smarter about it. 

“Of course you were working for someone.”

“Just wanted to see if I could do it, to be honest.” Gavin shrugged as he glanced over his shoulder at the man before wincing as he felt a boot hit his shoulder and almost knock him over. Alright. Wong thing to say, apparently. 

“So you just  _ happened _ to have the blueprints to the building, and you just  _ happened _ to have the tools for whatever job you were doing? That shit’s expensive. Rat like you could never afford it on your own.”

Gavin sighed, shrugging as he righted himself, slumping slightly. “Just did. Weird what you can find on eBay, you know?”

“Alright. If you’re going to be so stupid and smart, you can solve a problem for us. What do you do with a rat?”

“Seriously?” Gavin sighed as he looked up at the sky for a moment. Please let him just get shot already, if only to not hear what this idiot was saying. 

“Answer the fucking question.”

“Killed! And I’m not a rat. A rat’s a snitch. I’m just an idiot.” Gavin couldn’t help but have a little bit of an attitude, considering he didn’t want his last words to just be...terrified, really.

“Yep. An idiot. You’re such an idiot. At least you won’t be an idiot much longer. 

Gavin took a deep breath, eyes closed tight before wincing as he heard a gunshot ring out.


End file.
